


Fourth of July

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Fireworks can trigger many things.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 6 am I've been awake for two hours I'm so sorry

Lukas didn't want to tell Philip, it's embarrassing. Their families had been planning a big fourth of July party for almost a month now and how fun it'd be to bring fireworks. Philip had never set any off, so Lukas was trying to stay strong for him. He couldn't tell them the day before that loud pops, even on his motorcycle trigger flashbacks, they'd get mad because he had waited so long. He could suck it up for one night? Right?

Wrong.

When the fourth of July rolled around Lukas tried to stay sick in bed. It was going good until Bo called Philip over to help him out and take care of him. Philip knew he was faking, he always did. 

"Babe.. what's wrong?" Philip asked, rubbing up and down Lukas' arm. 

"Nothing.."

"Then why are you trying to fake being sick? It's a holiday.." Philip lowered his voice. "Are you and your dad fighting again?"

Lukas shook his head. "I just don't get all the hype."

Philip smirked. "Oh, really?"

Seeing Philip smile made Lukas feel a bit better. "Yeah.. why spend the entire night shooting off fireworks when I can lay in bed with my boyfriend."

"I'm not gonna lie, it sounds really tempting." He smiled, leaning over and kissing Lukas softly.

Lukas smiled. "Good enough to skip?"

"Lukas.."

"Right." Lukas' smile fell from his face. "You've never celebrated with fireworks, it's important to you."

Philip could tell Lukas was upset, it was almost like the way Lukas was acting screamed for help. "If somethings wrong, tell me." He leaned down and kissed his temple. "I love you, text me if you need anything. 

Lukas nodded. "I'll be fine."

Back at home, something he'd been getting used to calling the house he lived in, Philip sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for lunch. Gabe had made a cake with strawberries and blueberries and tons of icing, all set up so it looked like the American flag and Philip wanted nothing more than to just eat it, but he had to wait until tonight at the party to. Gabe set the table and gave Helen and Philip and himself a burger to eat for lunch, also putting a bag of chips in the middle of the table.

"So, are you and Lukas staying with us, tonight?" Helen asked, looking up at Philip.

"Uh.. I think so."

"Just tell us if you change your mind." Gabe smiled.

Philip nodded, looking down at his food. "He's just acting weird. He's pretending to be sick."

"Maybe he really is sick."

"Lukas wouldn't miss this, even if he was sick." Philip shook his head. "It's something else."

"Well." Gabe began. "Did you ask him?"

"Duh." Philip sighed. "Still nothing."

"I could scare it out of him." Helen smirked.

"No, I think I can do that on my own." Philip stood up. "I'll eat tonight. I'm going to go talk to him."

Helen and Gabe both nodded, Gabe waving goodbye with his free hand. Philip pulled his phone out and called Lukas, waiting for him to answer. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello." Lukas sounded tired.

"I'm coming over."

"Good." He could hear the smile in Lukas void.

Philip rolled his eyes. "I want to talk to you."

Lukas sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Philip."

"I don't believe you. Have your front door unlocked when I get there." 

Lukas had listened to him when he told him to have the door unlocked. Philip stepped inside of his house and walked up the steps, looking around for Bo. It was a habit. Lukas was laying in bed, doing something on his phone.

"Hey."

Lukas looked up at him, smiling. "Hey."

Philip walked around to his bed and climbed in, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder. He picked his hand up and played with Lukas' fingers. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." 

"Lukas-"

"Phil-"

A loud string of fireworks went off, each pop louder than the next. Lukas closed his eyes, gripping Philips hand so tight it almost hurt. Suddenly it all made sense. The fireworks could easily sound like gunshots, there's an ongoing joke about not being able to tell the difference.. and for days Lukas has had to sit through fireworks after fireworks, each making him remember the night in the cabin more vividly than the last.

Philip kissed Lukas' temple. "You're okay, Lukas." 

Lukas nodded slowly, burying his face in Philip neck. "I'm sorry.. it's.. it's dumb."

"No, it's not." Philip pulled away, cupping Lukas' cheeks. "How about when Helen and Gabe come over we go back to my place. We can watch movies and be away from all the noise, okay?" 

Lukas nodded, slowly. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
